The Lake
by MatveyJeevas
Summary: Severus and Lily sit by the Black Lake and talk. Fourth year. Fluffy.


The Black Lake made everything so cold. It sucked in all the heat on campus and chilled it to death. This didn't make for very happy students, especially the ones who couldn't perform heating charms or who were prohibited to use magic during Herbology class.

Lily and Severus were in their fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was nearly Christmas, and a fresh blanket of snow covered grass and trees in the picture-perfect way that Lily loved. She was going to be fifteen in little under two months, and with her birthday usually came the final sweep of snow.

"Are you cold?" Severus asked, offering his robes. She wasn't wearing hers; just the white shirt and Gryffindor tie. He felt embarrassed that he was probably warmer than her. They were outside, after all, and with the whiteness of snow around them he felt rather selfish.

Lily laughed, "No thanks, I've got a heating charm. Would you like one?"

Severus couldn't help but smile. Of course; Lily was great with charms, in every sense of the word. He shook his head. The biting coolness felt nice on his skin. It was better than the hot mess of summer, during which he was at the mercy of his father. Warmth didn't usually provide happy thoughts for him.

"Do you want to run by the Lake?" Lily asked, indelicately shoving some hair out of her face. "I've gotta get some algae for Professor Slughorn."

Severus nodded, but didn't care either way. He normally tagged along with Lily wherever she went. Together they hurried to the edge of the lake and Lily continued to the shore while he waited at a tree. She rolled up her sleeves and squealed when the icy water nipped at her fingers. The hairs on the back of her neck and arms stood erect. When she had collected a good amount of sludgy green plant, she withdrew and giggled all the way back to the tree.

"Need some help?" Severus chuckled, conjuring a bottle for her to slip the stuff into. Afterwards she wiped her hands on her skirt and grinned at him. They cleared some snow from the grass and both sat down. Lily could feel water seep into her clothes and stain the black skirt; it wouldn't really be a problem, and if it was, she was a witch with a magic wand.

"Thanks," Lily said. They were silent for a few minutes. Lily's charm began to wear off and she felt some limbs going numb. She only sighed and leaned back, craning her neck to see Severus's face.

He was looking off in the distance, at the half-frozen lake, seemingly fixed on one spot. The Gryffindor smiled at his determined expression. He could battle anything right now, she was sure. The blink of an eye, the snap of some fingers could send him running.

"Sev?" she asked gently, so as not to startle him.

The teenager blinked and looked to his friend. He wore a slight smile. "Yes?"

Lily thought of something to say; it wasn't difficult. "Do you think I should grow a fringe?" After all, she'd been contemplating it ever since the temperatures dropped.

"How should I know?" Severus asked, almost painfully. How could _he_ give fashion advice as the laughingstock of the school?

She shrugged. "I don't know. Would I look good with one?"

"You look good with anything," Severus answered safely.

Lily stuck out her lower lip in a pout. "You're so mean," she said jokingly.

"_Mean_?" he repeated incredulously. "I just _complimented_ you, Lily."

"You ought to know that women want to hear the truth."

"You're not a woman, you're a girl," Severus said, and continued, "and girls don't want to hear the truth. They're so stingy." He spoke with regret lacing his tone. But Severus was having none of her nonsense.

"I'm not like most girls," Lily replied, although she knew very well that most girls said they weren't like most girls.

"Everyone says that," he voiced her thoughts.

"So were you lying?" she asked, backtracking to change the subject to her liking.

Severus reddened noticeably. He looked away and stuttered, "w-well no, I do—I mean, I do think you look—I mean, well…" The instantaneous change in his demeanor was alarmingly amusing. Lily laughed at her friend's embarrassment.

"Thank you, Severus," she said. "I'll ask Danny to cut it for me."

"Danielle is a Ravenclaw," Severus responded, easily composing himself. "She can't go into the Gryffindor commons."

"Maybe an older girl will do it for me," she lamented. "I don't fancy any of my roommates."

"I know," he said. "I've been hearing about it since we were eleven."

They both smiled. It was nice to have each other. Lily wondered how her life would be different if he hadn't introduced himself at that playground. Would they have met at Hogwarts? Would they still be friends? Or would Lily have grown to be prejudice against all Slytherins? She didn't currently like the rest; Regulus Black was okay, but he was _creepy_, and Sirius's brother. Would she be friends with the Marauders? Remus was certainly a good friend, but Potter and Black…

"I'm glad you're my friend, Severus," she said, trying not to think of the opposite situation. If they weren't friends before school, would she be making fun of him right now? Would he be happy?

Severus looked surprised at this statement, but also humbled. Every day he went through the same disbelief over them being friends. It just didn't make sense. She was pretty; she was popular and good at school. She was a Gryffindor. He was ugly and quiet, he tended to excel in only Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. And a Slytherin.

"I'm glad you're my friend," he replied, smiling.

The heating charm had completely worn off. Lily stretched and stood up, feeling her butt only to find it soaked with melted snow.

"Do you want to go inside?" Severus asked, looking toward the castle. He was suddenly very happy that dinner was soon. Hot chocolate would welcome them both with open arms.

"Yeah," Lily replied, squeezing some of the water from her skirt before charming it dry. "Let's go." She held out her hand for him to get up, and they both made fresh footprints all the way back to the castle's entrance.


End file.
